


Various Characters Steven Universe Fan Art

by Whatocallmyself



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatocallmyself/pseuds/Whatocallmyself
Summary: I started teaching myself to use Illustrator and Photoshop back at the end of October 2018. I've seen people post their fan art on here so decided to join in!





	1. Queen Pearl

I read/heard somewhere that canonically, Pearl was the one to Pearl Excalibur from the stone, thus making her the rightful Queen of England.


	2. Peridot

Peridot gets caught using her ferrokinesis to launch tin cans at gems...

 


	3. Blue Diamond

Blue Diamond inspired by the Mona Lisa


	4. PearlRose

Pearl and Rose share a dance


	5. Pink To White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things I don't like this but if I get the idea down now, I can revisit it when my art is better!  
> Pink Pearl getting zapped by White Diamond's decolouriser beam (I don't know what to call it?)

 


End file.
